50 sentences : HavokBanshee
by just delete this account
Summary: Oh wow, this meme of sorts is SO OLD, but I thought it'd be fun to do it for Havok/Banshee so I did   , here we are, 50 sentences for 50 prompts for Havok and Banshee or Alex summers and Sean Cassidy


Oh wow, this meme of sorts is SO OLD, but I thought it'd be fun to do it for Havok/Banshee so I did ^^, here we are, 50 sentences for 50 prompts for Havok and Banshee

Enjoy! :)

Warning: rated M for a reason XDDDD ;)

* * *

><p>1. Comfort<p>

The closet was cramped and the unforgiving wood was harsh against his head as he accidentally banged it against it again, but Alex readjusts his hips and slams in deeper and Sean closes his eyes, letting comfort be the last thing on his mind.

2. Kiss

Where other couples peck each other on the lips every morning before they get out of bed, Alex and Sean engage in a full on make out session, simply because one kiss is never enough for them.

3. Soft

He didn't know if it was one of the perks of being a ginger but Sean had surprisingly soft skin that Alex enjoyed touching…and kissing…and biting.

4. Pain

The first time hurt, a whole _fucking_ lot, but it was Alex so he took the pain until Alex was breathless and practically glowing.

5. Potatoes

He couldn't for the life of him figure out why Sean was fond of throwing potatoes at his head when he was mad, it was probably an Irish thing.

6. Rain

"This is so cheesy it's not even funny", Alex mumbles as they pull away or air, rain falling all around them, Sean smiles, lips close enough to touch Alex's and says "Yeah, but you like it."

7. Chocolate

Alex has never been fond of dark chocolate but Sean was and after a particularly…creative experiment, he decided he could tolerate it… if he was eating it off of Sean's skin.

8. Happiness

Happiness wasn't a word one would easily associate with Alex Summers but as Sean watches him drift away to the world of dreams on his lap, he shrugs and thinks if he wasn't happy just having Alex there, something was really wrong with him.

9. Telephone

"If you're gonna call everyday just to say you miss me then why'd you run off to university in the first place ginger idiot?"

10. Ears

Alex always found it amusing and somewhat cute that Sean blushed through his ears, so he made it a point to regularly lean in and whisper dirty things into them just to watch their tips turn redder than his hair.

11. Name

"_Ah…_A-Aleeex." Hmm, his name never sounded like that before, but _fuck_ he loved it.

12. Sensual

Sean Cassidy can never be sexy, just blunt, but hey if he walked in to find a very naked ginger on his bed every night after a long day of teaching he certainly wasn't complaining.

13. Death

Alex isn't scared of death, not if it was coming for him…if it was coming for a certain sonic screamer though, that's a different story.

14. Sex

"Wow," Sean panted, propping himself up on his elbow to survey the half charred, half melted headboard of the four poster in his room "Was I really that good?" Alex grunted through a blush "Shut up, just be grateful I hit the headboard and not you."

15. Touch

On the days when the students are unbearable and he was so tired he could lie on a bed of coals and still fall asleep, it was amazing how just the touch of Alex's lips against the back of his neck could suddenly make him feel incredibly awake.

16. Weakness

He shuddered at the lips on his neck and Sean's low, breathy giggle against his ear wasn't helping "I wonder what all the bad guys out there would say if they knew that the great Havok goes weak in the knees when I bite him here," and he does, making Alex practically convulse as he gasped.

17. Tears

Alex never cried, he didn't when his parents died, didn't when he broke bones or suffered cuts, but the day Sean Cassidy walked out of his life, deciding he would rather have a family and a normal life, the tears flowed like they'd never stop.

18. Speed

It was astounding how fast their worlds collided, and how fast they were still getting closer and closer to each other, they were possibly zooming down a steep hill with no breaks but they were so far gone, neither of them cared.

19. Wind

It's been years and they lead completely separate lives now, but still, when the wind blows by him, Alex thinks of times when he was high up in the air, carried along by super sonic waves and wishes things never changed.

20. Freedom

He's been out of prison for almost a year but, Alex thinks as he watches the news report on homosexuals being assaulted somewhere in New York, he was a mutant _and_— he looks over at Sean who was doodling on a notepad— he was very much not heterosexual, looks like freedom would never be an option for him.

21. Life

Sean knew he would never regret having his daughter in his life, but as he sat in the hospital, cradling Theresa while his wife slept peacefully by his side, he wondered what his life would've been like if he chose to have only a certain discourteous blond as his family.

22. Jealousy

Everyone knew that Jean, the other redhead had a crush on Sean the second she laid eyes on him…so no one was surprised when her plush toys and favorite posters ended up burned by hot plasma.

23. Hands

Alex had hands that were made for fighting or doing hard labour, that's why it never ceased to surprise Sean how gentle and feather light they were whenever they idly combed through his hair.

24. Taste

When he was younger, Sean never would've guessed that another person's tongue or skin could ever taste good, as Alex pulls him closer, tongue practically halfway down his throat he accepts the fact that he was happily wrong.

25. Devotion

Hank was in the kitchen when Alex came down to fetch some popcorn for Sean and Alex wanted to smack the grin off his furry face the second he saw it "Again Alex?" Alex glared at him "It's called devotion Beast, find a girlfriend and see what it's like" Hank just grinned at him "Yeah ok, tell me, does it hurt to be so whipped?"

26. Forever

Alex knew they wouldn't last forever, he did…it still doesn't make it hurt any less when they actually didn't though.

27. Blood

"Relax, it's just a cut, it's not like you're never going to walk again or something." Alex said with an irritated sigh, but still, he tightened his arm around Sean's shoulders and pressed another clean cloth to his leg so he wouldn't see the blood.

28. Sickness

Sean sneezed again and Alex rolled his eyes, "This is all your fault" Sean accused, Alex raised an eyebrow at him "Really? Whose brilliant idea was it to have sex with me _while I had flu_ to make me feel better?"

29. Melody

Given that his voice could shatter solid matter within a hundred foot radius, Alex never would've assumed that Sean could sing, not that he was complaining though, he'd never admit it but he could listen to Sean sing forever.

30. Star

"This is _lethally_ cheesy." Alex commented drly, staring up at the stars with Sean by his side "But," he continued "it's actually kinda nice."

31. Home

When he came back, it was to enrol his daughter to the school, his daughter that he had with his _wife _whom he shared a home with, but still, when Alex saw him he smiled and said "Welcome home."

32. Confusion

"I don't get why you're being so bitchy about this, I think your freckles are a turn on, if anything _I _should be embarrassed, not you."

33. Fear

Alex had never been afraid of anything, after all, he always thought he had nothing to lose…then he met Sean and the sentiment was turned inside out.

34. Lightning/Thunder

Sean was fond of thunder storms for two reasons; one, Alex looked _fantastic_ illuminated by lightning above him and two, he doesn't have to try and be quiet when the thunder could drown out the inhumanly high pitched squeaks he just couldn't control.

35. Bonds

"Wow, never knew you were into this kinda thing" Alex said, tugging lightly at the bonds pinning his wrists to the headboard.

36. Market

"Goddammit, I think big foot was right." Alex grumbled under his breath as he went about doing the grocery shopping when it was supposed to be Sean's duty this week "I am whipped." He muttered, tossing a pack of frozen meat into his basket.

37. Technology

Destruction had always been a problem every time they gave in to their hormones and they were running out of excuses for all the shattered windows and scorched/destroyed/melted furniture, that was why, Sean had to resist the urge to kiss him when Hank built the room with the bullet proof, shock proof, sound proof, _everything_ proof door, it was the best damn thing he ever invented.

38. Gift

When Sean asked them what he should get Alex for his birthday, Hank jokingly said "Put your _special_ throat to use." Sean gave him an unamused look and had fun watching him choke on his coffee when he said "Give me something original, I do that for him everyday"

39. Smile

Sean's mouth was a bit too wide and those lines along his cheeks made him look like he was always pouting, still though whenever he smiled at Alex, he couldn't help but smile a little on the inside.

40. Innocence

"I can't believe you were ever a virgin" Alex said breathlessly, Sean laughed and snuggled closer to his bare chest "What can I say? Gingers have more fun."

41. Completion

He had a job, a wife, a daughter and a nice house, he had the whole nine yards but still his life wasn't complete, it's never been since he walked out on the only thing he needed all those years ago.

42. Clouds

Alex never got cloud watching, what was so interesting about watching giant balls of cotton move like snails across the sky? Still though, he couldn't resist whenever Sean dragged him outside to lie down on the grass and hold hands while watching the clouds roll by.

43. Sky

People envied him for being able to fly and see the sky up close, he thought nothing of it though, the sky was as boring as a blank piece of paper in comparison to Alex's eyes, and he had those to stare at for as long as he wanted.

44. Heaven

He'd deny it vehemently under torture but sometimes when they're entangled under the sheets, skin on skin, Alex would stay up to watch Sean sleep and wonder if heaven could ever compare.

45. Hell

_Banshee_, yeah, what a fitting name, Alex thought as Hank examined his ears to see if they were permanently damaged, god damn, Sean was a Banshee from fucking _hell_ when he was pissed.

46. Sun

Sean was like the sun, and no, that wasn't a crack at being a ginger, it wasn't just his flaming red hair or his bright blue eyes, it was because he warmed Alex up without trying and everything was always less bleak with him around.

47. Moon

He'd probably snort in ridicule if Sean ever told him but Alex was like the moon in some ways, he seemed so cold and distant at first, but he could give light in the darkest times and, oh yeah…he was _beautiful_.

48. Waves

When he was younger, Sean almost drowned, the waves knocked him down repeatedly, giving him no chance to break the surface, falling for Alex was like that, sudden, strong, overwhelming, the only difference was that this time, Sean willingly went under.

49. Hair

Sean's hair was soft and pretty and very nice to hold on to when Alex was slowly fucking his mouth.

50. Supernova

When the brotherhood first attacked them Sean almost got killed, Alex got so angry, he lost all control and would have killed all of them had Sean not risked his own life to embrace him tightly and whisper "Don't, Alex, I love you, please don't.", the supernova he was about to unleash died down and he gripped Sean tightly back.

* * *

><p>9, 17, 19, 21, 26, 31 &amp; 41 are all in reference to the fact that Siryn, or Theresa O'Rourke Cassidy was in the second and third X-men movies. I noticed when I was re-watching X-2, she had a cameo and I thought…shit, if she's there that means Sean got married and had her, WTF?...Pfft, THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM SHIPPING HIM WITH ALEX THOO! So yeah, lol, I don't care if Sean ends up getting married and having a kid someday(and leaving Alex behind, the idiot), he could always divorce his wife and come crawling back XD<p>

20 is in reference to the LGBT movement, which was still just only attempting to ignite during the 60's

And 29 is in reference to Caleb Landry Jones, beautiful and super sexy singing voice ^^ Look it up on youtube "Caleb Landry Jones singing" OMG, you will MELT at the sound of his voice

REVIEWS ARE Heartsssss (stupid ff won't even let me make a heart emoticon)


End file.
